callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gersh Device
Untitled does the gersch device suck in teamates to because i saw that tank got sucked into it and i didn't see his name on the other side does it teamkill? well it does not because u can see him get points so it doesn't teamkill Did you see him go into it and his teammates fly off into the distance Gersch??? Gersch? Where does that come from? I thought the device was named after Gersh Budker, a Russian nuclear physicist. I may be wrong, but I think this article should be re-named. Its named after an ingame scientist who wants you to activate the Kassimir Mechanism, as of now he is not seen, only heard, he is the anouncer at the beggining of the game who say The machanism must be repaired, hurry she is coming Ammunition This has 3 ammo. not two. someone fix it. I fixed it.Dudebot121256 19:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 power nodes don't lead to secret room I have read on some forums that after activating all power nodes and then diving prone, from a height, through a black hole with phd flopper equipped would cause the player to be teleported to a secret room. I have tried this multiple times after completing the power nodes and can confirm that this is NOT true. Someone else has also tried something similiar to that and it was also a dud. They have a video if you want that.Dudebot121256 16:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 Mystery Box I want to attempt the node puzzle, but I want to know the odds of actually getting a Gersch Device, can someone tell me them please? Killoren13 18:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) it is entirely random. one game i get it in the late rounds (mind you, didnt actually used the box that much then), a game i just ended a few minutes ago i got them in my first box try (though i was the third person to use the box). so there really is no telling when you will get it. KRISHANKO 08:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually it is random but there is a specific number of each gun in the box so only a certain amount of each gun and there is a code for how probable a weapon will appear. CounterShift 19:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) glitch before i add a pice on this glitch i was wondering if some one could confirm it on their game, i (accidently) threw a device over a gate into an area i had not yet unlocked. in the next round i thew another at a diffrent place and jumped through it. it spawnd me in the area that was not unlocked. so far i have not been able to repeat this, has it happend to anyone else? many thanks Azrotherham 21:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It is NOT called the "Gersch" Device. It is called the Gersh Device. On the trophy/achievement list, it names this as the "Gersh" Device..... TheSuperZeldaMan 01:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) To add to the fellow ^ there. The one and ONLY written mention of the Gersh Device or Gersh himself is in the achievement "They Are Going THROUGH!". And it specifically mentions that it is "Gersh". Yet somehow this page is named "Gersch Device". That makes absolutely no sense. In fact, the only people who say that it is spelled G-E-R-S-C-H are people who read it from this page. Problem? Yes. This page contains a huge error, misleading the entire population of gamers who read this page. The only mention of the Gersh Device says "Gersh". This page even mentions that this is a typo. Wait a minute. So that means that Treyarch is wrong, but this Wiki is right? Again, does not make any sense. Since the Trophy is the only mention of the spelling of the name, it must be right, since there is NO evidence of any kind of contradiction. In fact, it is my guess that the only reason it is called G-E-R-S-C-H instead of G-E-R-S-H is because someone mispelled it when it was first put up, and that person or people had not looked at the achievement at the time. This needs to be fixed. So does the Gersh page. 21:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Glitch When i was playing with the gersch device i throwed one and after that a zombie was still acting like it was being sucked in. Any Proof "If you have a Ballistic knife in your hands while a Gersch Device you thrown is active, you will receive 130 points for each zombie that goes in the hole, instead of the usual 50 points." Is there any proof for this? Dudebot121256 04:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot12125 {C ﻿ This has been patched. Wasthereonce 15:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) power ups is it me but it helps you get more power ups i always get death machine double point and insta kill i think it helps Picture The picture at the top of the page is poorly cut out. If we could replace it with a better picture or maybe cut out a better one, it would be much appreciated. Honestly, I'm not trying to be mean here, but it makes the page look unproffesional. My apologises to who ever made the picture. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Black Hole? Why cant that be a nickname? I and other members of my clan call it the Black Hole it is a ver common name! Please add it to the names. MadGameReviews 03:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) when i play split scrren it doesnt affect all zomies on the map,only the ones in a certtain area,in the article it says it affects all zombies.if i throw a gersh device at the phd phlopper macine and my frien is at pack a punch ,his zombies wont be affected,not even pulled slightly 14:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ^ This is true. Same goes for the Monkey Bomb as well, by the way. Yes its true for both but thats because its too far away though both have a pretty big range for attracting zombies To clear this up... "Gersch" is correct. Look in the trivia, it is said that it is spelled wrong in the achievement/trophy. Anyone who changes it will have the edits reverted. 00:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The trivia is WRONG! Treyarch GAVE us the spelling. And you guys are going to say that Treyarch is wrong, but you are right? The Achievement is right, and there is no proof in the world that it isn't. That'd be like me correcting the description of a Radio from Der Riese, saying that it doesn't fit. You can't do that. You can't just say that Treyarch was wrong. The Call of Duty Wiki is wrong; not Treyarch. They gave us the Achievement so that we know how to spell it, and this website still hasn't been able to figure that out. 21:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Umad? Your statement doesn't offer any proof either. How do you know this achievement is right? Don't change it . It will simply be reverted. Nice try. [[User:1337 SPNKR|'SPNKR']]Talk 21:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The Achievement is my proof. You can't just say that it is wrong. That'd be like saying that maybe the Achievements, all other data, mispelled Mason's name and that it is actually "Masson". That'd be ridiculous. Look. This isn't the first time that it has happened. We always thought that Dr. Maxis's first name was "Ludwig" until someone proved that it was in fact "Ludvig". The same is true here. The name is actually "Gersh". The Achievement is right just like ALL data from Treyarch can be accounted as right. If Treyarch gives us information, that would be listed as "confirmed" yet you are saying that it is exactly the opposite. Yes I am a bit upset. This Wiki is the greatest contributer of misinformation to my favorite video game. I have my own Zombie Guide on another site, but I figured I'd help this one out. I repeat: Naming Policy http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Naming_policy Weapons are named how they are in-game. If, however their name is not given/heard in-game, then use the real life name. The Achievement is the only in-game naming of this weapon. THUS it MUST be right. The ONLY way you could propose that this Achievement is wrong would be if you had ANOTHER source from Treyarch spell it as "Gersch". Believe me. I looked. They've never said any such thing. 22:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Spelling This website says that it is called "Gersch". I am here to point out that it is not. Now let's look at the data, or evidence, rather. You get the Device out of the Box. The name itself is said many times. However, the Device's name is never spelled out. With one exception. "They Are Going THROUGH!" details it as the "Gersh Device". Now I tried to find where the game said "Gersch Device", and well, the name does NOT exist! Seriously, play the game. You will never find it saying "Gersch". "Gersch Device" is a made-up term by this website. The Achievement is absolute proof that it is spelled "Gersh Device". Some people try to tell me that it is a typo. When was the last time that Treyarch made a typo? Not often. It's not a typo. That's as simple as I can put it. The only reason, the only evidence, the only people who say that it is a typo are people in defense of "Gersch". It's a hypocritical circle. The Wiki says "Gersch" because the Wiki says that when Treyarch said "Gersh" Treyarch was wrong. An encyclopedia should NEVER cite itself as a source. It should gather sources from other places. Now we all know what the Achievement says. It's a simple matter of changing the name of the article. Since the only written mention of the Gersh Device says "Gersh", it cannot be dismissed as a typo, just like you can't dismiss evidence that you don't happen to like. The page titled "Gersch Device" should be changed to "Gersh Device" with all mentions of the Device along with it. The page titled "Gersch" should be changed to "Gersh" with all mentions of the man along with it. Naming Policy [ http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Naming_policy ] Weapons are named how they are in-game. If, however their name is not given/heard in-game, then use the real life name. The Achievement is the only in-game naming of this weapon. THUS it MUST be right. The ONLY way you could propose that this Achievement is wrong would be if you had ANOTHER source from Treyarch spell it as "Gersch". Believe me. I looked. They've never said any such thing.MurderMachineX 22:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Game files pl0x. 23:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : Also, it is called "Gersch Device" in game. 23:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You can't see its name, but I still think it's "Gersch" : ^No it isn't. And you don't even bother to give proof? Really?MurderMachineX 23:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) http://www.callofduty.com/intel/439 gf 23:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC Actually. Huh okay. That is proof of "Gersch". But the proof of "Gersh" still stands. Treyarch merely wrote the Achievement twice, spelling it different each time. You do NOT know WHICH of them was the typo.MurderMachineX 23:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Every other site on the web. 23:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't really see why you're arguing. You've been here for less than a day, and you barely know how this site works. 23:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if I can e-mail someone at Treyarch about it. You kidding? I joined this site specifically to argue about this issue. I know not how it works per say. But I know Zombies. You realize every other site looks to this one right? When this site gets it wrong, everyone gets it wrong. But even then, google Gersh Device and you will see that a LOT of people actually call it that. So I think that, given Intel 439, they should both be considered official names, since Treyarch used both of them, and it is impossible to figure out which of the two is a typo, if one were to be considered a typo. Remember, it IS a foreign name. When you translate foreign names, phonetical spelling can differ. So, keep the "Gersh Device" title in that case. But there should be a clear, alternative name calling it the "Gersh Device". Unless of course a third source appears.MurderMachineX 23:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : "You realize every other site looks to this one right?" LOLOLOLOL. BTW, the German spelling of "Gersh" would be "Gersch". Trust me, I know German. : Doctor Gersh/Gersch was Russian.MurderMachineX 23:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : If Dr. Gersch was Russian, then Treyarch is stupid. Why give a Russian a German name? : There've been quite a few Russians named Gersh/Gersch.MurderMachineX 23:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I quote you "Seriously, play the game. You will never find it saying "Gersch"." Seriously, play the game. You will never find it saying "Gersh", so arguement =invalid. 23:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, go to the Achievement list. Part of the game. Argument=valid. But be sure to read what else I've said ^MurderMachineX 23:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You admitted the developers are prone to mistakes. Get over it. Its Gersch. 23:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I admitted no such thing. And isn't this site supposed to be a site of information? Seriously, if you want me to "get over" an inaccuracy, then maybe you're using the wrong website, or this website isn't as accurate as it claims to be. :Where do we claim to be 100% accurate? 00:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::As a matter of fact, we have a policy saying we aren't always right. 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) "Treyarch merely wrote the Achievement twice, spelling it different each time" The spelling info on that page is 100% accurate, and we address the inaccuracy in the achievement. Now this time, get over it. 00:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You are only partially accurate. You think your spelling is accurate? Fair enough. But so is the Achievement. Is one of them a typo? Probably. But YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY know WHICH one is. So you need to get over yourself, sir. Maybe in this instance, BOTH are correct? Which means this article needs to be changed to reflect that. You assume that YOU are right, but the Achievement is wrong. How egotistical.MurderMachineX 01:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) OK, so you're saying that even though both can be right, we should do it your way. 11:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm saying that both can be right, so make a mention of both names in the article. Sigh... It's no wonder this sight gets the facts wrong much more than it gets it right. Hypocrites. MurderMachineX 18:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I asked one of our PC gamers to check game files for proof of spelling. Hecame back with Gersch. It's in the game and spelled by Treyarch correctly twice, and incorrectly once. Theres your second source you asked for. 20:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but that's on the assumption that one is even incorrect. As I've said, foreign names are spelled differently. Even names that should be English (McCulloch versus McCullough). Both ways are right. But since you've found your "extra source", you're probably even more prone to ignore logic and reason.MurderMachineX 02:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) We're not talking about people's names here, we are talking about how a Secial Grenade is spelled, Treyarch wouldn't bother with 2 names, with slightly different spelling. Which seems more plausible, 2 different names or a spelling mistake? 02:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The game files say that it is spelled Gersch. Both of you drop the argument now. CoaZTalk 02:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea guys. Just trust the god damn game files It's spelled Gersch on Treyarch's website. http://www.treyarch.com/news/page_7/439 Naming, again So, the character is officially named Gersh. The achievement for the device named AFTER him also calls it "Gersh Device". So why is this thing still called GERSCH Device? Can we at least try to keep some kind of consistency here? 09:55, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think it may have to do with the differences between the English and Cyrillic alphabets. This could have created an error in naming on behalf of the devs, which may explain the difference. 18:16, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :That said, the point is, we need to keep things consistent. Gersh has been widely used as the official name, so let's go with that. RdJokr (talk) 18:16, August 13, 2016 (UTC)